Do You Believe In Magic?
by ToniiMarie
Summary: im Skylar Lovegood and my whole life everyone thought i was a squib. including me. but a certain slytherin changed that and turned my world upside down.  mainly Scorpius/Skylar OC but some Teddy and maybe even James II
1. Chapter 1, Freak Like Me

**_Author's Note: heya first fanfic, hope you like it. This chapter is quite short and there not much talking but it gives you the background to the story._**

**_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K, everything you don't belongs to me._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One, Freak Like Me.<span>

You know how muggles can have magical kids? They're actually quite common, most famous ones I know are Hermione Granger and Lily Potter I. I would've loved to be a witch born into a muggle family, it would've made me feel special. What I am is NOT special in any way. I'm not a pure-blood. I'm not a half-blood. I'm not even a witch. And no I'm not a werewolf or shapeshifter; I wish I was that cool. I am a squib. A non-magical person born into a magical family. Yeah, that's right creatures like that exist (only every 500 years). Yeah, you can call me weird but that's not the worst part yet. My mum fought in the Great War so everyone expects great things of their children. She is also best friends with the wife of Mr. Chosen One Who Saved The World. If you haven't guessed, my mum is Luna Lovegood. Don't even ask about my dad, he ran off as soon as he realized he had me as an abomination of a daughter. My mum had always said to me:  
>"Skylar, he just doesn't understand your specialness"<p>

Every time she says it, it's like she actually believes the gibberish coming out of her mouth. So to sum it all up I'm the daughter of Luna 'Loony' Lovegood I'm not magical and the cherry on top of my perfect life is that both of my siblings ARE magical. It just wasn't fair. Alexis, 26, just finished college and became a fully qualified Healer and Tristan, 17, is in his final year at Hogwarts. He was a Prefect. He wants to be a Quidditch legend like Viktor Krum. Whoever that bloke is. Mum wasn't too pleased. She said it was too dangerous to make a career out of. Heaven forbid something might happen to Tristan. She treats him like he's 2. But in the end she agreed, she said she's happy if he's happy. And what's this big obsession with Quidditch? It's like soccer on a piece of cleaning equipment.

* * *

><p>Last week we got some sort of letter called a Howler from Hogwarts. Well it's the most horrid contraption Ever. It just started screaming at us.<p>

_**"Dear Miss Luna Lovegood and family. **_

_**You and your daughters, Alexis and Skylar are invited to attend the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry 20th Annual End Of Year Awards Ceremony And Goodbye Ball on the 30th of June. Your son Tristan  
>has been nominated for Gryffindor Quidditch Player of the Year. <strong>_

_**We do hope you can make it."**_

Mum explained that a few years after the war ended that Hogwarts started this End of Year Awards Ceremony and Goodbye Ball to praise good behavior and achievements instead of awarding 'house points' (whatever those are.) Finally a reason to go to Hogwarts. Not that i care. Well actually I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts and there was nothing stopping me from going this time. Nothing!

"What do you mean 'Were not going'!"

"Now Skylar, no need to shout dear simply because Tristan asked me if it's alright if we didn't go because he said you would 'freak out' around magic and i agreed."

"Freak out around magic? You guys use magic all the time! I'm freaking out BECAUSE we're not going! It's not fair, Tristan always gets what he wants! If we don't go ill never see Hogwarts!" She knew I was right.

"Anyways, mum if we don't go I'll just keep complaining about not going and there's only the two of us so I'll have nobody else but you to complain to"

"I'll call Tristan and let him know were coming next week." She said as she was running out the door, my mum knew she wouldn't be able to handle my constant complaining. So this is it I'm finally gonna see Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know Luna's supposed to be married and have two kids but i wanted to write a story about someone different and she needed to be a Lovegood. You'll see why in a few chapters ;)**_

_**Review please :D**_

_**-Toni x**_


	2. Chapter 2, Odd One Out

_**Not much in this chapter, just skylar and luna.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><span>- Chapter Two , Odd One Out.<span>

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What's happened? What's wrong? Are you okay'' my mum said as she stood in my doorway looking quite flustered and out of breath, I can't really blame her she has just run up two flights of stairs to my bedroom/attic.

"Nothing happened! But I've worse problems?" I said.  
>I noticed my mum had her wand in her hand. Honestly why does she need it. It's not like her squib of a daughter could do something so . . . So special that it would need magic's help. Cos I don't. Unlike my sister, brother and even my mum, none of them could last a day without magic. It's actually quite pathetic of them to rely on something that most people (or muggles as they are referred to) believe is only real in fairytales and children's stories.<p>

"What's the news?" the sound of my mum's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Look" I said pointing to my bedroom floor which was now completely covered with the contents of my wardrobe and dressers

"That can't all be for washing" Oh my mother could be so dim at times.

"No, look closely" She eyed the mountain of clothes.

"They don't seem dirty" I have no words. How could she not see it.

"They're old! Out of fashion! So last season!"

"They're all black, how can everything be out of fashion if they're all the same. If u give you money youre just going to buy more black clothing."

"I would not!" I lied. About two years ago I started to get jealous of Alexis and Tristan. Every year they got to go off to the Wizard World and I was stuck here with mum. I spent all my birthday money on black clothes, accessories makeup and shoes. But my mum said it was only a 'phase' and i proved her wrong.

"What about this?" She was holding a black lace cami. "You only bought this a couple of weeks ago"

"Nine weeks ago, in April, come on mum that last season" She just looked at me.

"Fine, I'll bring it with us but I'll still need to get a dress" I said. My mum just smiled at me.

"As long as it's not black" she said as she walked out of my room. I ran after her as she walked down the stairs.

"Wait I need money" I yelled over the banisters.

"Check your bed" I walked into my room and seen money on my bed. Yay! Time for shopping. Time to call Cassie.

* * *

><p>Cassie Simons also known as my best friend. I've known her since i was six. She used to be crazy about Tristan. That didnt end well as he was only home for Christmas and the summer.<p>

"So how long are you going to be gone for?" she asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two Weeks? You'll miss the dance! We've been planning this for months"

"I'd trade a school dance for a ball any day "

"True, but I heard Jason was going to ask you." I looked at her. Her brown hair matched her brown eyes which were looking at the ground. I knew why.

"You should ask him to go" Her head snapped up with a smile.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Nawh, anyways my time will be filled with cute wizards" I laughed and she joined in. Cassie knew all my secrets. She also knew all about the world of witchcraft and wizardry. She also knew what it was like to be the odd one out in the family. Cassie was dyslexic. While her sisters were getting straight A's, she was struggling just to pass.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" she said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"C'mon what's gonna change in two weeks?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: i know its kind of a shitty chapter but theres alot of drama in the next one ;)_**

**_Review Please :D_**

**_-Toni x_**


	3. Chapter 3, Almost There

_**A/N: just another Chapter, two very important Characters introduced**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

><p><span>-Chapter 3, Almost There.<span>

Here i was, Skylar Leigh Lovegood, at Platform 9 3/4. Well actually this isn't my first here. but it is my first time getting on the Hogwarts Express. its Bennett two weeks since my mum agreed to let me go to Hogwarts i was so excited. nothing could ruin this momen- who is that? standing about ten feet away from me there  
>was this boyman/fellow? god like creature with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Skylar are you ready?" My mum said.

"uh... emmm... sure."

"Sure? that's all you can say? After all your moaning"  
>truthfully, i really wanted to jump around and do a happy dance but since seeing Him i couldn't risk embarrassing myself.<p>

"C'mon mum we're going to miss the train." i said calmly.

"I swear girls and their hormones these days." my mum said as she followed me onto the train.

* * *

><p>The train was packed. everyone was going back to school after a weekend off. As soon as we got on the train Tristan disappeared. literally! so i was stuck with mum and soon we were joined by Ginny Hermione Harry and Ron.<p>

~~2hours later~~

GET ME OF THIS TRAIN NOW! i take other back. im glad im not a witch. i would not be able to handle this every term. this trainride seemed endless. suddenly the compartment door opened. and there he was. .

"here. Professor Mc .Gonnagal won't be happy if your not wearing a robe"

wait. was he talking to me? i looked at him and he threw me a pile of . did he think i was. . . no. . . maybe.

"oh no she's not-"

"thanks" my mum looked at me. shocked. i know id just interrupted her but He was talking to Me. he looked around at all the adults and then back to me.

"You wanna sit in a cabin thats not filled with old people?" he said with a laugh.

"yea sounds great."  
>i got up and followed him out. as i closed the door i thought i heard Ron Wesley growl. weird. i followed him down the long corridor filled with windows and doors. he stopped at the end and opened the door for me. how sweet. but there was something different about this cabin. the walls were green and the seats were silver.<p>

"Slytherin colours" he whispered against my neck. why did my head spin when his breath brushed my neck. and why did i shiver when he said Slytherin. i sat down. there were three other boys in this cabin and i felt kinda weird because i was the only girl there.

"i haven't seen you around before, you new?"

"Not really."

"Cool, well anyways im Scorpius."

"Im Skylar. Skylar Lovegood."

"Lovegood? Tristan Lovegood's sister?" he nearly shouted the question at me.

"Ehmm yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah he's Slytherin's biggest quidditch rival."

"You sound shocked that he has a little sister."

"I just didn't think he had a younger sister who attended Hogwarts just Alexis but she left ages ago." He knew so much about my family. Why didn't he know me? Then i hit me.

"I don't attended Hogwarts." i said under my breath. But the look on his face goodbye he heard what i said.

"Oh , ehmm-"

"You don't have to say anything" and he didn't. We just sat there in silence and i wanted to scream just for the sake of screaming.

* * *

><p>Two seconds after the train stopped i was sitting on my own in the cabin. The walls and seats had returned to their original colours. I walked out onto the platform and seen him and Rose Weasley tearing chunks out of each other and then i seen Hermione Weasley running towards them. She didn't look happy.<p>

"She a complete nutter isn't she. You'd know she was related to me. Oh by the way im Albus. Albus Potter."

"i know who you are" i laughed "And is telling me your a Potter supposed to impress me?"

"Skylar?" he asked.

"Yupp"

"didn't you use to have blonde hair?" said a voice from behind us. I turned around and seen a face i hadn't seen in nearly a year.

"James i didn't know you were coming?" Albus said to his brother.

"Ah can't a guy change his mind? I took a three week study break from college." Ha! James studying. Yeah Right!

"Either way im glad your here bro"

"me too,im glad i change my mind" James said, smiling at me. I wish i could slap that smile off his face.

"I see you finally made it to Hogwarts" James said to me.

"Why do you care?" i snapped back without thinking. James' face dropped. The first thing I've said to him in almost 10 months and i sounded like a bitch.

"Comin' mum" Albus said as he nearly ran away from us.

"So...?" he said.

"So...?" i replied.

"We better make our way to the carriages before there all gone." he said.

"Fine." i said. He started to walk in the direction everyone else had already gone. I had to walk quickly to keep up. Then he did something that confused me. He held my hand. I stopped walking and just looked at him. He looked at me and then at our hands. I slowly pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Im sorry its just on old habit and-"

"We're going to miss the carriages."

* * *

><p>AN: can you guess why he doesnt like James ?

-Toni3 x


End file.
